Arrays of data storage devices may store data in a striped manner. Striping is a technique that segments data and stores different data segments on different physical storage devices in arrays of data storage devices. Striping increases I/O performance by enabling simultaneous access to data stored on the different physical storage devices. However, expanding and/or reducing numbers of physical storage devices in the arrays of data storage devices may require performing “relayout” processes. Relayout processes serially move striped data from initial groups of physical storage devices to temporary storage devices and then rewrite the striped data from the temporary storage devices to the revised group of physical storage devices. Relayout processes move a lot of data, serially, through required temporary storage devices. For example, adding a new stripe to a 1200 GB striped local volume using conventional relayout techniques may take 2.5 hours to complete, whereas adding the same stripe to a remote volume may take 24 hours to complete. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for rebalancing striped information across multiple storage devices.